The closing/opening device acts on the locking mechanism to either close or open it. This is achieved by means of the drive, which is being regularly acted upon during, for instance closing, when a respective motor vehicle door is in its intermediate closed position. The drive and the closing device then ensure that the motor vehicle door can be moved from its intermediate closed position or intermediate locked position to a fully closed position or fully locked position of the respective door lock.
Because of the additional mechanical requirements and thus associated costs, such closing devices or closing aids are at present predominantly reserved for expensive and exclusive cars. Such vehicles also often feature heavier motor vehicle doors, required, amongst other things for additional installations, such as side airbags, reinforcements, etc. Closing devices do, in any case, significantly increase the level of comfort and also have a considerable significance as a safety component, as they ensure that the respective motor vehicle door is in any case moved into the fully closed position, the only way in which the present high safety standards can be achieved in the event of an accident. This is not the case in the intermediate closed position.
Apart from the above, also so-called opening aids are known that are also operated with the aid of a drive and support the opening of a respective motor vehicle door or tailgate. Such opening aids also take into account the heavier weight of the motor vehicle doors or tailgates and increase the level of comfort.
In a motor vehicle door lock of the type described above, corresponding to EP 1 319 780 A1, the lever actuating mechanism of the closing/opening device is based on a relatively complicated design and uses numerous individual components. The result is a complex and costly design of the closing/opening device consisting of the drive and the lever actuating mechanism. The functionality is also not always satisfactory, as considerable operating forces are required to interrupt the closing movement.